


Ready For it?

by xXCarl_GrimesXx



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Don't read unless you've seen 8x08, Fix-It, It's ok i've fixed it, Other, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 13:03:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12984654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXCarl_GrimesXx/pseuds/xXCarl_GrimesXx
Summary: Don't read until you've watched season 8 episode 8.Carl wakes up. This is the story that follows after.(Real summery inside)





	1. Prologue?

**Author's Note:**

> OK it's official I hate Scott Gimple. 
> 
> I decided to fix everything myself. So here we go.   
>  Summery:  
> I opened my eyes. 
> 
> Shouldn't I be dead? Didn't I get bit? 
> 
> I felt weak, weaker than I've been before, like I was truly dead. 
> 
> Is this what it feels like to be a walker?

**Carl's POV**

I opened my eyes.

  _Shouldn't I be dead? Didn't I get bit?_

I felt weak, weaker than I've been before, like I was truly dead.

_Is this what it feels like to be a walker?_

**Third Person POV**

Carl slowly stood up, his feet felt like they would collapse any minute. He was placed on a dirt road, which looked like the one he'd walked on so many times after sneaking out of Alexandria. The rain was quite heavy and poured on to him like a shower. 

He tried to re-call what last happened, what he could remember. He remembered his dad, Michonne, Glenn, Daryl, Maggie, Carol, Noah they had just met up with a guy he thinks was named Aaron. Aaron had just taken them to the safe zone Alexandria. His group had been living there for a while, though he couldn't think of how long it had been. 

_That's not right_ Carl thought.  _I feel like I'm missing so much._

As the rain poured on Carl's face he remembered. He'd been bit. He had written a letter to his dad. But, if he was dead why did he feel like he was alive. Why did his heart beat like normal?

Slowly Carl looked down to wear the bite of the walker resided. To his shock and surprise, it looked like it was healing.  Slowly Carl placed his plaid shirt over the top of the healing bite mark. He couldn't think of what to do, so he walked in the direction of where Alexandria was. His memories slowly coming back to him as he walked. How long had it been? Where was his dad? 

An hour into his walk back an old house was made visible to him. The house looked to be empty but, nowhere days you couldn't tell for sure. 

Then, from behind the house walkers came in his direction. Carl quickly reached for his gun only to find it wasn't there... or his knife. Carl looked back up to see the walkers... walk past him. They didn't even look in his direction. Carl was invisible to them. The walkers couldn't see him. 

Scared, shocked and alone Carl slowly pulled open the door on the old house. He climbed up the old stairs and into the bathroom which remained.  Carl looked into the mirror.

His eye the one that had been covered by a bandage was on show. But, instead of nothing being there an eye of a walker was on show. His blue eye was now faded like it had a white layer placed onto it. His other eye however, was normal. His normal blue eye like it was before. 

Carl then began to cry, he didn't know what was happening to him or why. Why couldn't the walkers see his. As Carl cried his sadness turned into anger. Anger about everything that this stupid apocalypse had thrown at him and through everything he had survived. And he would survive longer. He was on his own now. 

Carl left the bathroom and went into one of the bathrooms that was present in the old house. He laid on the bed and waited. He waited for death. But death never came for him. Like death wouldn't come for him in the years he would wait. 

Carl wasn't sure how long he was on that bed for but the sun and risen and fell a few times that he was sure of. 

Carl began to wonder where his dad was, why he had left him. Carl knew he had been left to turn on his own or else why wouldn't there be a bullet placed in his skull or even a knife. Carl wondered if the war had ended and if they did in fact kill the saviors. Or did the saviors kill them. Or did both sides end up dead. He didn't know. He thought about Judith and if she was ok. Carl ended up thinking about everyone he knew who was alive and wondered how their fates turned out. He wondered if they thought of him. What would they say if they could see what he's become. 

* **Time jump to** **1** **m** **o** **n** **t** **h** **after Carl** **w** **o** **k** **e** **u** **p** *****

Walkers didn't bother Carl. They seemed to think he was one of them. But Carl knew better. 

Carl walked around the house he'd been in for a month. He didn't usually leave because he didn't need to. Being part "Walker" had its ups even if he refused to admit it. He didn't need to eat as much or drink. 

Carl sat down with a comic that he'd found upstairs. He was sat on the couch that was placed so he could see out of the front window. After 10 minutes he heard rumbling. The floor trembled and the sound of trucks came closer and closer. Carl quickly grabbed the knife he had found when he had wondered outside. He ducked under the window of the front room and peered out from underneath to see the trucks he recognized all too well. They were Negan's. They were full of people with guns.

"Ricks gonna regret ever trying to fight us" Carl heard a savior shout over the sound of the trucks moving. Which was followed by other saviors shouting their agreement to the statement. 

Without a second thought Carl ran out the back and in the same direction the saviors where heading but, made sure to hidden in the woods at the same time. As expected because they were in trucks they over took Carl as he lost sight of them. He kept running though in the direction they were heading in. Carl wasn't going to stop until he managed to reach the place his dad was. He didn't know why though his dad left him. So why was Carl so desperate to see him?

Carl then stopped as he saw Negan and Rick talking with the faces he's knew for a while standing behind Rick. 

"OI! How are you!" Carl turned and saw Simon someone he didn't miss at all grab him and pull him forward. 

_This is why you never let you're_ _guard_ _down you idiot._ Carl thought to himself.

Simon dragged him up to where Negan and his father where talking. When they were practically right behind Negan, Simon spoke again.

"Negan, I found one of their spies" Negan turned and almost fell back in shock. Carl looked into his father's eyes and watch as Rick started to cry, the look of shock present. That's when Carl decided to look at the rest of the people there. Somewhere crying, some just looked shocked.

"Carl?" Pain. That was so dominate in Rick voice. Carl however couldn't speak. He couldn't look at any of them now and dropped his head to stare at the ground.


	2. Silence

**Third Person POV**

Silence fell and all of a sudden to Carl noises like the wind and the trees moving became unbearably loud. He knew everyone was waiting for him to speak. To explain himself. And why he wasn’t dead. But Carl didn’t even know the answer to that what was he meant to tell them. His family had probably had grieved for him, his dad mainly.

This was a mistake I should never have come back. Why did I?

“C- Carl… how is this possible?” Michonne’s voice cracked as she spoke. Carl looked up to her, their eyes meant as he saw the confusion and hurt fall across her face.

What am I meant to say to that when I don’t even know myself

As Carl stood his head drifted back to the ground and shrugged his shoulders in reply to her question.

“I don’t know…” It was the only answer he could give.

Negan looked at Carl with an expression someone could only assume as confusion but, with the hint of amusement that Negan always seemed to carry around with him.

Daryl, when he first saw Simon drag Carl forward looked at him as if he were a ghost that had come back to haunt him like Glenn did weeks after their first run in with Negan. At the moment his face had fallen back to the neutral expression he usually wears.

Carol showed little to no emotions for what Carl saw, though he knew the most likely reason was that she was currently having a confrontation in her head about what to think of the situation.

Michonne was like a mother to Carl. There was no doubt about that their relationship had grown ever since he met her at the prison. He could only imagine what was going on in her head she had already lost her son when he was a baby. Then she lost Carl as well. Carl wanted nothing more but to talk to her and explain why he hadn’t come back after he didn’t turn. Somehow though Carl knew that there wouldn’t be a good enough reason as to why he hadn’t returned. The only reason he didn’t was just because he didn’t know the way back properly.

His father, Rick broke Carl’s heart the most at this point. Carl knew his father had done whatever he could to keep Carl safe and this was how Carl re-paid him by being bitten, by leaving, by surviving then not coming home. When Carl saw his dad’s expression he felt his heart sink a little more. Even though Carl thought he could take care of himself seeing his dad made him realize just how important his dad is to him. He needed his dad. Now more than ever.

“Dad…”

“Carl…” His dad walked straight past Negan not caring at all about the man in this moment. The moment his son was no longer dead and alive in front of him. Rick walked, Rick walked until he stood directly in front of Carl and looked directly into his son's eye, like he didn’t even notice his other. That’s when Carl

saw his dad tear up. Carl didn’t even have a get to speak before he was pulled into the tightest hug he’d ever been in before and he hugged back just as tight and he knew he was back where he belonged.

When his father pulled away Carl looked up to speak but once again before he could he was being pulled by his arm to the entrance of Alexandria. He didn’t protest.

“Michonne take Carl to the house. Now” His father said to Michonne, just as Carl was about to protest it died in his throat when he looked up at his father who was looking at Carl like it was the first time he’d ever seen Carl. “I’ll be at the house soon Carl” Rick said and pulled his son into another tight hug again, which Carl gladly accept and returned.

The walk to the house was silent, like Carl had expect you can’t just come back from the dead and expect everything to go back to normal.

When they got to the house Michonne made sure Carl didn’t go upstairs and sat on the couch next to him, like she was scared that if she where to let him out of her sight he would disappear but forever this time.

Just when he was about to start to apologize Michonne beat him to being the first to voice what they wanted to say.

“Where have you been?” She was looking at Carl like if she were to look into his eye it would unlock the answers she was looking for. Carl moved so it would be easier to look at her.

“An old house, not too far from here maybe an hour or so…” He replied.

I’m so sorry Michonne about everything.

“We thought you were dead. Why didn’t you come back? Please... I need to know...” Her voice begged him to tell her. To tell her why.

“I don’t know… I just woke up a road I didn’t know where I was… I didn’t know how to find you or dad…” He admitted truthfully before feeling tears fall down his cheek from his last remaining eye. Michonne then moved to pull him into her arms and rub his back like how a mother would comfort their child.

“How did you get back?” It was clear from the wave in her voice that he wasn’t the only one crying.

“Saw Negan’s trucks heading here and followed them back.”

The two fell into a silence as they waited for Rick to get back. For his dad to return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some of you guy's wanted another chapter so here you go ^w^  
> If you guys want me to make this a full on story let me know and I'll get working on it right away :)  
> Comment's are appreciated and if you have any suggestions I'd love to hear them :)


	3. Dad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead.

_Carl opened his eyes._

> _Shouldn't I be dead? Didn't I get bit?_
> 
> _I feel weak, weaker than I've been before, like I was truly dead._
> 
> _Is this what it feels like to be a walker?_

_Carl looked around... he was back. Back on the road where he had woken up the first time._

> _How...? I just got back to Alexandria a few hours or so ago. Didn't I? Yes. I'm sure I did. Why am I here?_

_Then all of a sudden a sharp breath was taken from in front of Carl. It sounded painful like the sound someone would make if they where dying and there was nothing anyone could do to help. Slowly Carl managed to get his eyes to look down at the person he was knelt down in front of. That's when he noticed the blood covering him and his clothes. His hands especially where covered in blood, **fresh** blood. The sensation of the feeling of skin underneath his fingernails felt wrong. _

_The pained sound hit Carl's ears again. It reminded him why he was even looking at his hands in the first place. Slowly he looked down to see the stomach of the man in front of him splint open... like how walkers did to their unsuspecting victims. Carl's eyes moved from the ripped opened stomach to the face of the man and as he did he could feel his own heart drop to his stomach._

_It was his dad. The same dad Carl wanted so badly to see again... and Carl was seeing him again just not in the way he wanted._

_"Dad? Dad?! What happened??"_

_"C-Ca-arl... Why..?"_

_"What??..."_

_"Why did **you** do this to me Carl?" His father hissed at him from where he was laid on the floor. The pure horror written on his face told Carl what he didn't want to know._

> _I did this?_

_"Dad I didn't I would never!"_

_"But you did" A voice from behind hissed. Carl knew that voice too._

_Michonne._

_Carl slowly turned around to see a walker Michonne look at him through her plain dead eyes._

_"Like you did to me"_

_Carl quickly turned around to look at the floor where his dad was to see a puddle of water where his dad previously was. Carl looked down into the water only to see his reflection. There was blood all over his mouth that dripped into the water like it was mocking him._

_"No..no...no...no! I wouldn't...I'd never hurt any of you..I don't understand." Carl looked into the water as he began to cry._

> _How could I do this?_

_"Carl....Carl?....Carl?!_

CARL!"

With a sharp intake of breath Carl shot up from where he was resting on the couch almost banging heads with the person who had been previously shaking him awake.

> _Wait... I thought I didn't need to sleep?_

"Carl...?" Carl raised his head to meet the eyes of his father. His fathers blue eyes reminded him of home. The concern they held along with many other mixed emotions reminded him of how he was meant to be dead. 

"Dad." Carl breathed before he flung his arms around his fathers neck and his dad wasted no time doing the same thing. It was already apparent to Carl that he'd been crying whilst trapped in the worst nightmare he had ever had but now? the tears where free falling like when he first saw his dad after his dad had showed up that day at the quarry. It was funny to Carl to think that his dad to him, had come back from the dead. And now the tables had turned at it was him coming back from the dead, quite literally.   

Carl could feel his dad's tears falling on to his neck and how he tightened his grip on him when he had dared to move a little. Carl breathed in the scent of his father and he realized how much he had truly missed this. How he had missed his father. He wondered what his dad had done after he was 'dead.' What did the others do? How could you comfort a grieving parent? What must it have been like thinking you had out lived your own child?  

They stayed like this for a long time. Holding each other like their lives depended on it. Carl waited for his dad to pull away first and when he did it wasn't far as his dad put his hands onto Carl's cheeks and looked into his eyes. His dad tried to wipe away the tears but they didn't stop like his fathers didn't. 

Carl looked away when he heard a noise from outside, it wasn't until then did Carl notice that Michonne was nowhere to be seen. He remembered her being with him though. 

"H-How..?" His dad let out a sob as he tried to get the words out.

"I-I don't know... I really don't k-k-kn-now-" Carl was cut off by his dad holding him to his chest again.

"Yo-ou don't need to ex-explain yet.... I'm j-just praying that I don't wake up this time.. God, Carl I love you!" His dad managed to get out before breaking down again. Carl sucked in a deep breath.

"I love you too, dad." He said as his grip on his dad tightened. Carl began to think to himself for a moment when he remembered.

> _Where did Michonne go? What happened with the saviors? What was his dream about and-_

Carl's thoughts where cut off when the front door slammed open then- 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliff hanger. 
> 
> What do you guys think? What was Carl's dream about? And who's at the door?
> 
> Also I'm thinking of bringing in my own OC into this story or I could write a new story told from the beginning of this OC and continue this without the OC.

**Author's Note:**

> This can be a one shot or I could make it into a series let me know if that's what you want.
> 
> (Lets make a deal that season 8 doesn't exist considering Scott Gimple has single handily ruined the future of the walking dead)


End file.
